For Love Or Friendship
by Dream Pixie
Summary: Hermione and Sarah are best friends but things chage when the both have a crush on the same boy, their friend Harry Potter. (starts in 7th.)Chapter 7 up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything except the plot and a few character I made up. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. ***********************************************************************  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sarah, let's go we're going to be late for Transfigurations, you know how mad McGonagall gets when we're tardy!" screeched Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Sarah have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now in seventh year, with only three months left 'till graduation, their friendship was beginning to suffer. Hermione and Sarah unknowingly had a crush on the same boy, their friend Harry Potter. The tension had started and both girls were really stressed, this friendship was slowly disintegrating.  
  
"Alright, Alright, I'm coming." Sarah bellowed back.  
  
The two scurried down the stairs, and through the common room. Huffing and puffing, they arrived in Transfigurations just before Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Ron, Oliver." Said Sarah and Hermione at the same time.  
  
Oliver Wood was Professor McGonagall's teaching aide and all the girls were completely in love with him. He had taken time during his off season from professional Quidditch to come back to Hogwarts and help out before graduation. (This graduating class was his favorite.)  
  
"Hey" said the guys in unison. "Where have you two been, you were almost late, we can't let anymore points slip away from Gryffindor." said Harry in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh, Harry don't be so grumpy." whined Hermione, "up until this year I have had to tell you that everyday."  
  
"Well, umm, hmm I dunno." said Harry chuckling.  
  
Sarah sat in her chair fidgeting; she was thoroughly annoyed with the way Hermione was acting around Harry. Sarah never got weird around a crush, and she never ever got jealous, or so she thought.  
  
Through the entire class Oliver had been staring at Sarah, but she was too mesmerized by Harry to notice. Ever since Oliver became McGonagall's aide he had been head-over-heels for Sarah. The first day he had come back to Hogwarts and realized how beautiful she had become, he knew that she was the one for him.  
  
"Sarah, Sarah, can I borrow you for a second?" asked Oliver. He was sure now was the time he was going to confess his love.  
  
"Yeah Oli, how can I help you?" responded Sarah.  
  
"Umm, I ah. oh never mind." mumbled Oliver. He had chickened out; he had lost his nerve, now he would have to wait until another opportunity arose to tell her the truth. To explain to her his devotion to her.  
  
She darted out of the classroom to talk with her friends before potions.  
  
Now Oliver, Sarah, and Hermione were all in the same boat. All three were in love with someone and couldn't gather the courage to tell that person how they felt. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything in this story except a few characters and the plot. Thanks for r/r please keep the reviews coming I need feedback. Well here goes chapter 2.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The weeks passed faster and faster as graduation grew nearer. Hermione and Sarah continued to drool over Harry, and Oliver went on chasing after Sarah. Exams came and went and now, one week from graduation Sarah, Hermione, Oliver, and Harry were busy preparing, and trying not to kill each other.  
  
"Hey 'Mione what do you think of this dress for the ball tonight?" asked Sarah  
  
"Umm, yeah it looks good." said Hermione in an unenthusiastic tone.  
  
Hermione and Sarah had been up in their dorm all evening getting ready for the graduation ball. The two girls had picked out their outfits and everything was going fine until Hermione decided to tell Sarah how she felt about Harry.  
  
"Sarah, I have something to tell you", said Hermione. "I love Harry, I have known this all year and you're the only person I have ever told."  
  
"WHAT, WHAT?!?! But I .I love him, you cant, OH GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!" screamed Sarah as she stormed out of the dorm.  
  
The ball was ok but Harry and Oliver had no clue why the girls weren't talking to each other. Oliver was still awe struck by Sarah's beauty and Harry was still oblivious to the whole situation.  
  
After the ball was over everybody went about their business as usual, until graduation day. At the graduation feast everyone had to stand up and say what their plans for the future were. They went around the tables until finally arriving at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione stood up and said "I am going to further my education and go to grad school in America." Everyone clapped and then Harry and Oliver both stood up.  
  
Oliver spoke up and said "Harry is coming to join me as the new seeker for Puddlemere United, one of England's most famous professional Quidditch teams." The room clapped again and Sarah stood up.  
  
"I am going to start my Auror training in a few months, and hope to be a very good Auror." Sarah announced. The room roared with cheering again.  
  
After the entire room had finished Dumbledore gave a speech. Everyone then got up and said their goodbyes. Tomorrow morning it would all be over, they would have officially graduated and would be leaving Hogwarts. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything except a few characters and the plot. Thanks everyone who r/r please keep reviewing it really helps me. Well here goes another chapter please tell me what you think. And I'm sorry if the quotation marks don't show up right I can't figure out why it keeps uploading them wrong.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Sarah awoke to Dobby screaming at her to get up and listen to him.   
  
"Sarah, miss, get up Dobby needs to give you a special letter." screeched Dobby in his usual squeaky hyper voice.   
  
Sarah took the letter and crept slowly to the bathroom, watching Dobby leave as she walked. She opened the letter and began to read:   
  
My dearest Sarah, there are no words to express how I feel as I am writing this letter. I need you to know one thing and one thing only, I love you. If you feel the same please meet me at the Quidditch pitch at seven a.m. and I will tell you the rest of my thoughts.   
  
Love Always  
  
Oli  
  
P.S. I hope the feelings that I have are returned by you.   
  
A tear rolled down Sarah's cheek, as she dropped the letter and sank to the ground. She was so confused, but she knew in her heart how she felt. She was going to go to the Pitch and tell Oliver that she felt the same.   
  
After Sarah had left the dorm Hermione got out of bed, got dressed and went to go see Harry, Hermione was determined to tell Harry how she felt, and see if Harry would feel the same.   
  
She snuck into the boys' dorm, happy to see that Harry was the only one still there. She kissed Harry's forehead and he slowly awoke and reached for his glasses.   
  
"Harry, I love you." said Hermione.   
  
"Huh, what?" Harry said, unsure of what he had heard.   
  
"I love you, your more than a friend to me, you are my true love." Said Hermione, almost in tears.   
  
Harry was awe struck; this was his every hope, and every dream. He had always loved Hermione, since the first day he met her.   
  
"Oh, 'Mione I'm so happy you feel the same as I do." Said Harry passionately.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione and gave her, her first real kiss, from her one and only true love.  
  
Sarah finally arrived at the pitch, and saw Oliver waiting for her. She reached out for his hand and said," Oli, I feel exactly the same, I have been crazy over you this whole year."  
  
Oliver couldn't speak, he reached out his arm, wrapped it around Sarah, and kissed her, and he gave Sarah her first kiss.  
  
Both couples we happy but Sarah and Hermione still wouldn't speak to each other. Later that day all four said fair well to Hogwarts and went off to begin their lives as adults. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this chapter is a little shorter than most, I wrote it in my Drivers Ed class this morning. I hope its ok. Please keep r/r I love all of your review, also please tell me what you would like to see happen next in this story. Thanks so much, and here it goes. ************************************************************************  
Chapter Four  
(Ten years later)  
  
It had been ten years since Hermione and Sarah had seen each other, except from a distance at Puddlemere Quidditch matches. The two still hadn't spoken to each other, not because of what had happened, but because neither one wanted to back down, and be the better person.  
  
"Honey" said Sarah, "my ten year Hogwarts reunion is in two days, we really need to pack."  
  
"I know, I know, I'll do it in just a minute, you know I can pack in about two minutes." replied Oliver.  
  
Over the course of these ten years Oliver and Sarah had gotten married, started great careers and Sarah was now pregnant with their first child.  
  
In the meantime in the U.S. Hermione was trying to get herself and Harry ready for their trip back to Hogwarts. Hermione had married Harry and they also were living their dream. Hermione had graduated from college in America, and Harry was playing professional Quidditch. Just like Sarah, Hermione was pregnant with her first child. Harry and Hermione were living a very happy life together, but Hermione felt something was missing in her life. She knew what the something was, it was her best friend Sarah.  
  
"Harry we need to leave now" beckoned Hermione, "you know how awful muggle transportation is."  
  
"Yes, my sweetie, I know, and I know how much you hate it." said Harry in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
Harry and Hermione finally got going and made it to the airport, which was a place Hermione hated. They got on the plane and settled in for their long flight back to London, where they would then take the train to Hogwarts.  
  
Both couples arrived at Hogwarts the day before the reunion was set to start. All of the students in Hogwarts at the time were out of school on a mid-term break, so the people there for the reunion stayed in their old dorms. It was like they had traveled back in time, back to when they were in school.  
  
They inevitable was going to happen, Hermione and Sarah had to stay together in the Gryffindor girls' dorm, and in beds right next to each other. The two girls had to be civil and start speaking again. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and to Lady Sunlight the story did make a big jump but it should slow down now. I'm not sure how much longer this story will go on but I hope everyone likes this chapter. And by the way a pinky swear is something my friends and family do, you lock pinky fingers and say "pinky swear" or "pinky promise". Well here it goes. ************************************************************************  
Chapter Five  
Sarah walked into the dorm and remembered all the good times she had in there. As she approached her old bed she heard a voice call her name, it was Lavender.  
  
"Hey" She said "Dumbledore said that only three of us would be in the dorm tonight."  
  
"Oh, Really" said Sarah "Who is the other person?"  
  
"Hermione, she should be here soon." Yelled Lavender from the bathroom.  
  
At just that moment the door opened and Hermione walked in. Hermione turned around and walked towards her bed without even looking at Sarah.  
  
"'Mione, I haven't seen you in so long." Screeched Lavender.  
  
"Lavender, is that you?" asked Hermione.  
  
Lavender walked out of the bathroom and ran towards Hermione.  
  
"Oh my gosh, your pregnant, when are you due?" asked Lavender.  
  
"July 19th" said Hermione.  
  
Lavender then ran over to Sarah. "You too." she said very surprised.  
  
"Yeah" said Sarah "I'm due on July 13th."  
  
"Wow guys, you're due in the same week, and only two months from now!" Exclaimed Lavender.  
  
"Oh." Said both girls angrily.  
  
The day went on and Lavender grew more confused. She didn't understand why Hermione and Sarah kept ignoring each other. Lavender was so happy to see them, and she was so excited about being back at Hogwarts.  
  
Later that night Sarah and Lavender were down in the common room talking.  
  
"So what's with you and 'Mione, you two aren't talking to each other?" questioned Lavender.  
  
"Oh," said Sarah "we haven't spoken since graduation ten years ago. We had a big fight over Harry. Oh my gosh did I really say that. You can never tell anyone, promise?" said Sarah holding out her pinky.  
  
"Promise" said Lavender, pinky- swearing Sarah. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry this took so long, I was out of town, and if this chapter stinks I'm sorry I was writing it in the car on the way home from California. Well here it goes, I think this story only has a few more chapter in it. Thanks to all who reviewed I appreciate it.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next morning all of the other people coming to the reunion arrived. All four were happy to see Neville, who had married Ginny Weasley. Later that morning Ron arrived with his fiancée Luna. Everyone was finally back together having a great time.  
  
At lunch Lavender pulled Hermione and Sarah away from the crowd and took them into the dorm. Just as Lavender had suspected no on was in there.  
  
"Ok" said Lavender, "you two need to talk, we cannot go an entire week with you two fighting."  
  
Hermione and Sarah both tried to get up and walk away but Lavender pulled them back.  
  
Lavender was getting seriously frustrated. She started to yell at them:  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST GIVE IT UP, IT HAS BEEN TEN YEARS, GET OVER IT!" screamed Lavender.  
  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TRY AND STEAL HIM FROM ME!" screamed Hermione pointing at Sarah.  
  
"BECAUSE YOUR AND EVIL LITTLE WITCH!" Raged Sarah.  
  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" yelled Lavender, as loud as she could.  
  
"Fine." Said Sarah, "I'm sorry for what happened then, and how long it has lasted."  
  
"Me to." Stated Hermione, "to tell you the truth, I have missed having you around."  
  
"Thank you." Said Lavender leaving the dorm.  
  
Hermione and Sarah both started to cry. They made up and made a promise never to fight that way again. Both girls cleaned up and went back down to have lunch.  
  
That night Ginny took Hermione and Sarah to visit Moaning Myrtle in her bathroom. The girls sat there and talked for about two hours.  
  
In the meantime Lavender and Luna were down in the Room of Requirement getting everything set up. Once the girls had made up earlier that day Lavender decided to throw a surprise double baby shower. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to get this chapter up and sorry this chapter is so short, but I just started school again and so the chapters may be shorter and farther apart now. Thanks for reading a reviewing. Here it goes. ************************************************************************  
  
The baby shower went great and the next day they all went down to Hogsmead for the day. Then that night was the Reunion Ball. At about 4 p.m. all the girls were up in their dorm starting to get ready.  
  
"Hey 'Mione," said Sarah "let's make sure this ball is a lot better than the last one."  
  
Everyone in the dorm agreed and Hermione spoke up.  
  
"I can't believe how long we went without talking." She said.  
  
While all the girls were getting ready the guys were down in the common room goofing off. Ron and Harry were playing Wizard Chess, while Neville was busy reading a muggle sports magazine, and Oliver pondered new Quidditch moves.  
  
"Hey Harry" stated Ron, "Why did everyone drift so far apart over the past 10 years, especially the girls?"  
  
"I don't know." chimed Harry and Oliver in unison.  
  
"I guess something happened between Sarah and Hermione that lasted this long." said a confused Harry.  
  
"Guys are you blind?" asked Neville. "Hermione and Sarah had a fight over you, Harry, which then made it weird for all the rest of us to hang out, you nimwits!"  
  
Neville had finally made it clear exactly what happened. For about the next 5 minutes Harry and Oliver stood, open-mouthed staring at each other. Neither one knew what to say. Then Oliver spoke.  
  
"Harry, I don't understand this, and I don't think I want to." Said Oliver "I know my wife loves me now, and Hermione dearly loves you. So let's just let this go and move on with our lives."  
  
"Okay' said Harry as he began to play Wizard Chess again.  
  
About 20 minutes before the ball was to begin the guys went upstairs and got ready. For most of that day Harry and Oliver had tried to act normal but everyone could tell something was bugging them, but no one was sure what. 


	8. Author's Note

Authors note: I won't be able to write for quit awhile because I have school and a lot of other things to do, I will update when possible, I'm very sorry for this. 


End file.
